Due to widespread dissemination of a mobile terminal and a tablet personal computer (PC) which are portable and rapid expansion of mobile computing based on wireless Internet technology, an epoch-making increase of a wireless network capacity is needed.
It has been estimated that traffic usage of mobile users will be abruptly increased in the future in many studies. A method of applying advanced physical layer technology or allocating an additional spectrum may be considered as a representative solution for satisfying a requirement according to the abrupt traffic increase. However, the physical layer technology is reaching a theoretical limit point and a capacity increase of a cellular network through allocation of an additional spectrum cannot become a basic solution.
Accordingly, demand for technologies of arranging small cells in multiple layers in a location in which much data is required and increasing a capacity of a wireless network through close cooperation between a macro base station and a small cell base station is being increased.
A standardization with respect to technology for small cell enhancement is being carried out in order to effectively accommodate demand for data traffic of rapidly increasing in a standardization meeting of a long term evolution (LTE)-advanced of a third generation partnership project (3GPP).
There are spectrum efficiency improvement technology, activation/deactivation of a small cell and cell discovery technology, interference control technology, wireless interface-based synchronization technology, physical layer technology for support of upper layer small cell improvement technology, etc. in technologies under consideration for the small cell enhancement. Particularly, a discovery method, a discovery signal, a discovery process, etc. are being discussed as the cell discovery technology.
However, to the present, only a discussion for the cell discovery is being performed, and a detailed and efficient method for the cell discovery is not being proposed.